<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cigarettes always taste like you by greywardenblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965029">cigarettes always taste like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue'>greywardenblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>On the Bridge - Todd Strasser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I think this is the most cliché thing I've ever written, M/M, but you're welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Dawson/Adam Lockwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cigarettes always taste like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sometimes we just hang around and make out," Adam said.</p>
<p>Seth thought about his first kiss at that one party, with the silly games. The thought slipped out before he could stop it.</p>
<p>"I've never made out with anyone." He regretted it a soon as he said it, and wished he could take it back. Adam would think he was pathetic.</p>
<p>Adam laughed, but strangely, it wasn't as mocking as Seth expected. "Really? Never?"</p>
<p>Seth shrugged. He certainly wasn't going to say it again. Adam held the cigarette away from himself over the stone ledge.</p>
<p>"Well, do you wanna try?"</p>
<p>Seth stared in surprise. There was no way Adam actually meant that, right? He'd had a crush on the other boy for the longest time, but Adam had always been out of his league. Still, he nodded silently, fearing that speaking would ruin the dream.</p>
<p>Adam stepped forward casually and leaned in to kiss him. Seth almost recoiled from the taste of cigarettes on Adam's lips, but instead he kissed back sloppily, his heart beating fast.</p>
<p>After a while, Adam pulled back. "That's how you do it," he said, and then there was a semi trailer approaching on the highway and Adam was pumping his fist, already moving on like nothing happened.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The heartbreak came soon after, Adam's cool image in his head dying along with his crush. Yet he could not touch a cigarette again without remembering that day on the bridge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>